


Sickness Revised

by BlackMetalHeart



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMetalHeart/pseuds/BlackMetalHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has a sickness and that sickness is Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I revised this story in hopes of making it a little bit better. Tell me what you think!

I’m sick.

I’m the best goddamned doctor on this ship and I’m sick. I know what you’re thinking “Why doesn’t he just give himself a hypo and be done with it?”, but this is a kind of sickness can’t just be healed. It’s the kind of sickness that sinks into you’re very bones without you even realizing it. It’s the kind of sickness that no matter what you do it never leaves. It’s kind of like a parasite that eats away the tissue in your brain leaving you to wonder when (and how) it even got in there. Even though you can’t cure this sickness it does have a name, Love. That’s right you heard me right, Doctor Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy is head over heels in love.

 

But the love in and of itself is not what makes this so wrong it’s who I’m in love with, my best friend and Captain, James T. Kirk. 

 

The worst part is, is that even though I have tried to keep my love a secret from him I think that he may be catching on. It doesn’t surprise me, not really, if everyone else knows that I’m in love with him then it was only a matter of time before he figured it out too. 

 

Just the other day we were ‘talking’ but I wasn’t really paying attention because my mind was wondering how in ‘Gods name did he get those pants on?!’ and I kept trying to decide whether I was going to kill or hug the requisition officer who got Jims size wrong. When I noticed that the kid had stopped talking to take a breath and his gold command shirt pulled just so over his muscular chest and I started to drool, actually drool!

 

I’m a doctor not a god damned teenage girl, but I was stuttering and blushing and pretty much just making a royal idiot out of myself. I had to run out of the room, making up some dumb ass excuse as to why I had to leave so suddenly. As I left I heard him laughing. He has to know damn well the effect he has on me, and that just makes it all the more embarrassing.

 

Later that week I was on my way back to my room from another long shift down in the med-bay, when I saw him in the hallway chatting up some blond headed whore (who if she knows what’s good for her will stay far away from MY man!). I felt my face turn red with anger and jealousy when she placed her hand on his arm and smiled up at him with what could only be described as lust in her plain green eyes. As I walked past them in order to get to my door Jim looked up, gave me a wink and a laugh and turned back to the whore. I would have decked him right then and there if I wasn’t so damn tired from work. Guess I’ll just have to make sure the next hypo I put in his neck hurts like hell!


	2. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I seem to have completely forgotten about tricorder’s and the lack of having to touch during a physical because of them, but for the sake of this story just bear with me.

I am pissed. 

Jim has been avoiding me all day like I have leprosy or some other equally disgusting flesh eating disease, simply because he doesn’t want to have his physical today.

So what if I was a little rough the last time he was in the med-bay. So what if I threatened to stick the hypo in a much more sensitive area then his neck, that’s no reason to be avoiding me now!

I have been running around this god-damned ship trying to track the little bastard down. Said bastard even went so far as to reprogram the ships computer so that it not only didn’t recognize he was on the ship, but didn’t even know that he’s the god-dammed Captain.

I had to check everywhere, I even went so far as to ask Spock who just told me that “while I am the First Officer, it is illogical for me too know where he is at every second of the day, also he has reprogrammed the computers presumably to ensure that I will not be able to locate him.” [Damn green-blooded hob goblin had better remember that his physical is after Jims].

After three hours of my day pretty much wasted,(if you don’t count me accidentally finding Scotty’s still. Which I don’t.), Jim just waltzed right in like he owned the place [ok so he pretty much did but that’s not the point] and has the gall to ask me where I’ve been! Who the Hell does he think he is!?! 

After I practically blow up in his face he just gives me his signature Jim Kirk grin, and damn him if I don’t forget the whole reason that I was mad to start with! 

Jim sits up straight on the bio-bed, takes off his shirt [still grinning] and gives me an un-obscured view of his hairless, tanned, muscular chest that I have been secretly admiring for years.

I can feel my hands shaking as I rub them over his chest and abdomen to check for any abnormal bumps or groves [Riiighhht that’s the reason ;)] and I know that it’s impossible for him not to notice but if he ain’t saying anything then I sure as hell ain’t going to ether. I try not to look him in the eyes because to me the fear of seeing him uncomfortable and disgusted by my touch completely out-weighs the possibility that he may be enjoying it.

By the time that I’ve finished the physical and cleared him for another six-months of duty I’m having trouble breathing from being so close to him and as soon as he leaves I have to shut myself in office to ‘relive some tension’. I wasn’t pissed anymore but damn if this disease didn’t just turn completely terminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t review you don’t get a cookie :D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- so I’m thinking that this will be two or three chapters long if everything goes according to plan;) Please tell me what you think; any and all feedback is appreciated and don’t forget that if you review you get your very own ‘Kiss in a Bottle’ straight from Dr. McCoy’s lips! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!


End file.
